Las sombras de la familia real
by Lady supersaiyajin
Summary: Sabemos que Vegetasei fue destruido más o menos en el año 738, pero...¿Qué más sabemos de los saiyajines? ¿Y de la familia real?; ¿Había reina en Vegetasei? ¿Quién era? ¿Y su relación con el rey Vegeta? ¿Por qué el Rey Vegeta trataba así a chibi Vegeta? ¿Cómo fue la vida de chibi Vegeta en Vegetasei? ¿Y Tarble? ¿Que pasó con él? Aquí las respuestas a estas preguntas y muchas otras
1. Introducción

N/A: Otra nueva historia, tenía ya el capítulo mucho tiempo escrito, pero no me decía a subirlo hasta estar segura de la historia, ya la tengo todita pensada. Espero que la disfruten. Aclaro que el rey Vegeta del principió, no es el padre de Vegeta, sino su abuelo. Espero que les guste...

* * *

Cuenta la leyenda que hace años se extinguió la raza más poderosa del Universo: los saiyajin, no se sabe mucho de esta raza, ya que además de cómo fue destruido no pudimos ver nada más, pero en esta historia les mostrare como eran verdaderamente los saiyajines y desmentiré todos esos rumores de que eran seres sin ningún tipo de corazón y que no creían en el amor.

Los saiyajines, como bien he dicho antes fueron en su tiempo una de las razas más poderosas del Universo, tan importante era la fuerza en este planeta, que definía hasta las clases sociales: los guerreros más poderosos eran los de primera clase o clase alta, estos podían ser nobles o simples ricos, pero siempre tenían una vida de privilegios y lujos, después de estos estaban los guerreros de segunda clase o clase media, que aunque no llegaban a tener todos los privilegios que los de primera, su vida también tenía ciertas comodidades. La peor parte se la llevaban los de tercera clase o clase baja, discriminados por las demás clases de saiyajines, no podían hablar ni acercarse a ningún superior y vivían agrupados en guetos, separados de los demás, en el mejor de los casos en pequeñas cabañas, aunque lo más normal es que viviesen en chozas, pero en los casos más extremos podían llegar a vivir en la calle, estos a menudo solían pasar hambre y no recibían ningún tipo de atención sanitaria.

No es cierto eso de que los saiyajines no creyesen en el amor, es cierto que estaba mal visto demostrar amor en público y que muchas parejas de primera eran matrimonios de conveniencias para el bien de la familia, pero en la intimidad los saiyajines eran totalmente distintos, y la unión saiyajin era muy fuerte, tanto que aunque no quisieran obligaba a la pareja a amarse y el único tipo de divorcio que existía era la muerte.

Los saiyajines podían tener cuantos amantes quisieran antes de la unión y estos no tenían derecho a reclamar nada al otro por un engaño, pero una vez efectuado el ritual de unión, la infidelidad podía castigarse con la muerte.

Entre miembros de su especie, los saiyajines podían llegar a forjar grandes lazos de amistad, y como antes he mencionado incluso amor y hasta compasión. Pero con las demás especies "inferiores" para ellos, no mostraban ningún tipo de piedad o de compasión, unos los veían como su trabajo, otros como su entretenimiento y la gran mayoría como simples animales

Y ahora que les he informado un poco sobre Vegetasei, ya no les aburro más, empezamos nuestra historia sobre la familia real de este planeta…

Todo empieza en el año 700, los saiyajines aún estaban en guerra con los tsufur y Vegetasei, en esos tiempos conocido como el planeta Plant . En el palacio de Vegetasei , estaban preparando todo para el nacimiento del nuevo heredero, destinado a vencer a los tsufur y a ser el rey de todos los saiyajines: El rey Vegeta.

A pesar de la guerra, y de que el planeta Plant estaba destrozado, el palacio de los saiyajines se alzaba intacto. En él vivía el rey Vegeta y su compañera la reina Gardenia. El rey amaba mucho a su esposa, para él era más que una simple compañera de conveniencias y sexo, era a la mujer que amaba y pronto la madre de su hijo. Embarazada y a poco menos de una semana de dar a luz, Gardenia encargó algunos juguetitos para su niño, unas naves espaciales por si era niño, y aunque hubiese pocas probabilidades, unas muñecas por si era niña.

En esos años, los saiyajines estaban mucho más retrasados tecnológicamente que los tsufur, incluso más retrasados que actualmente están los habitantes de la Tierra, lo más que tenían eran algunos scouters que habían robado a los tsufur.

La reina, a pocas semanas de cumplir, se estaba dando un baño en la lujosa bañera del palacio, el rey pasó a verla, era bella hasta con el vientre abultado, alta, morena, con un precioso y largo cabello pelirrojo y unos brillantes ojos azabache.

El rey se acercó a ella, la besó en los labios y acarició su vientre abultado

—Ya no queda mucho…—le susurró a su esposa al oído

—No…—contestó ella mientras lo volvía a besar—Estoy deseando de que nazca nuestro pequeño, los tres vamos a ser muy felices juntos

—Sí, y además nuestro hijo será el más fuerte y vencerá a los tsu…

Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, la reina soltó un grito de dolor, señal de que había roto aguas, el rey la sacó de la bañera, la envolvió en una toalla y la llevo corriendo a la sala de urgencias, los médicos, o los que querían hacer de médicos porque verdaderamente ninguno tenía experiencia alguna, pidieron al rey que saliera de la habitación, finalmente, tras una hora de sudor y sangre, el parto finalizó con éxito…o no tanto…

—Señor—dijo abatido el médico que se atrevió a salir a comunicarle la triste noticia al monarca

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿El bebe ha muerto? ¿Es débil?—preguntó el rey ansioso y preocupado

—No, el príncipe está sano y salvo y es lo suficientemente fuerte, pero…

—¿¡Entonces que pasa!?—preguntó el rey furioso pero a la vez temiéndose lo peor

—La reina…ha muerto—soltó finalmente

El rey tocó su cuello en busca de la marca de su unión, pero no consiguió localizarla por ninguna parte. En ese momento, su corazón se hizo trizas, a la vez que se volvió oscuro y sin ni siquiera haberlo visto, comenzó a odiar a ese bebe que le había quitado la vida a su amada compañera

—¿¡Cómo que ha muerto!?—preguntó el rey enfadado, aún negándose a creer la cruda realidad

—Bueno, sabe que nuestra medicina no es muy avanzada, hemos hecho lo que hemos podido, pero…—antes de que el médico terminase de excusarse, el rey lo cogió del cuello e hizo explotar su cabeza

—Ma…ma…jestad—susurró otro médico desde dentro de la habitación sin arriesgarse a abrir la puerta

—Dime—asintió el rey, aún con furia

—¿Qui…quiere ver al niño?—preguntó con la puerta entreabierta

—No—respondió tajante el monarca—No quiero ver a esa _cosa_ hasta que aprenda a andar

—Pe…pero es su hijo…—dijo el médico sin estar seguro de sí había cometido un error con esta última afirmación

—También es el asesino de la reina, mi compañera…—susurró el rey con rabia

No podía matar al niño, era lo suficientemente fuerte y se había ganado el derecho a vivir. No lo mataría, pero convertiría su vida en un infierno…

* * *

N/A: ¿Qué tal? ¿Corto? Bueno, esto era cómo una especie de introducción, el próximo capítulo será más largo, pero cómo dije en mi otro fic no vuelvo a editar hasta que vuelva de las vacaciones que salgo esta noche.

Besos y comenten please :)


	2. Infancia de infierno

N/A: Y a continuación el capítulo 2 de este nuevo fic. Creo que quedo bastante claro en el capítulo anterior, pero por si no, aclaro que él que nació no fue nuestro Vegeta, sino su padre; el Rey Vegeta, que alguna vez también fue príncipe. Aunque por supuesto nuestro querido Vegeta también nacerá posteriormente. A partir de este capítulo aparecerá al principió, final o ambas partes del capítulo el POV de alguno de los personajes protagonistas de la historia; Rey Vegeta, Reina Rosicheena, Vegeta y a lo mejor alguna vez Tarble. Estos POV estarán contados desde el infierno, la Tierra o el planeta dónde vive Tarble (Depende del personaje) Sobre la época del GT. El resto de la historia, va narrada como de costumbre en tercera persona. Espero que la disfrutéis

* * *

**Rey Vegeta**

Llevo ya unos cuantos años en el infierno ¿Cuántos? Ni yo lo sé, por la edad que tiene ahora mi hijo aproximo a que llevo unos cincuenta años aquí. Todavía no sé que es o que era peor; estar aquí o mi "infancia" si es que se le pudo llamarle así. Siendo sincero, a pesar de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que pasó aquí, aún no siento remordimiento alguno por aquellas vidas inocentes que quite, bueno, solo de unas pocas…Empezando por la de mi madre, Rosicheena me solía decir que no era culpa mía, pero el odio que tenía mi padre hacía mí hacía pensar lo contario ¡Buah! Yo no sé porque me sigue preocupando su opinión, total, espero que este pudriéndose en el infierno al igual que yo.

Siempre me habéis cuestionado y criticado por como he tratado a mi hijo. Pues bien, sé que no fui un padre ejemplar, pero si comparamos la relación de mi padre conmigo y la mía con vuestro queridísimo Vegeta, comprobareis que no parezco tan mal padre.

Ahora empiezo con mi historia, nací en el planeta Plant, que posteriormente fue renombrado como Vegetasei en el año 700 y los momentos más felices de mi infancia fueron…¡Ah, sí! Ninguno. Lo único que se podría considerar cómo un momento feliz era cuando no tenía conciencia, cuándo no sabía lo que me pasaba a mi alrededor, aunque eso duró poco, las criadas del palacio tenían la orden de enseñarme a andar y hablar lo antes posible para empezar cuanto antes mi entrenamiento. No sé qué edad tenía cuando comencé a entrenar ¿2 años? Posiblemente ni siquiera llegaría a esa edad.

En fin, os dejo con los primeros años de mi "vida", si se le pudo llamar así

* * *

El rey no quiso ver a su hijo cuando nació, esa cosa acababa de arruinarle la vida. Ordenó a las criadas retirar todos los juguetes que había comprado Gardenia, ese asesino no merecía nada, ni unos simples juguetitos. Mientras la criada sacaba la caja de los juguetes de la habitación en la que ahora dormía el recién nacido una muñeca cayó al suelo, exactamente debajo de la cama en la que dormiría el bebé cuándo dejase su cuna.

La criada se agachó para coger la muñeca, pero antes de agacharse no pudo evitar fijarse en el bebé que dormía plácidamente en la cuna que había al lado de la cama, lo acarició levemente, pero después recordó que el rey ordeno a todos los sirvientes del palacio que nada de muestras de afecto hacía él. Sintió pena por el pequeño niño pelirrojo que ahora dormía tan tranquilamente, el pobre no tenía la culpa de lo que le había ocurrido a su mamá, pero era imposible hacer razonar al rey, el más mínimo intento y se veía muerta. Perdida en sus pensamientos se le olvido coger la muñeca, pero antes de irse susurró:

—Disfruta de esto pequeño, y ojala tu padre finalmente se apiade de ti…

Dos años después…

Los días fueron pasando, el cuidado del príncipe Vegeta fue reservado para las nodrizas de palacio, el rey no vio a su hijo hasta que aprendió a andar y hablar, con ni siquiera dos años. Todo ese tiempo el rey lo pasaba formando nuevas estrategias contra los tsufur y en sus ratos libres carbonizando juguetes.

Cuándo lo vieron preparado, las nodrizas llevaron a chibi rey Vegeta ante su padre, el chibi iba andando a zancadas cómo podía, sin ayuda alguna. Las nodrizas estaban por ayudarlo, pero recordaron las crueles amenazas del rey.

—Señor, le traemos a su hijo—dijo una de las nodrizas llamando a la puerta de sala del trono

—Pasad—ordenó secamente el rey

Las dos nodrizas pasaron a la gran sala junto con el principito al que todavía le costaba mantenerse de pie. El rey Vegeta bajó de su trono y se aproximo a dónde estaban las dos criadas y el pequeño. Un niño que hubiese inspirado ternura en cualquier ser del universo excepto en el rey, su propio padre, al que no inspiraba nada más que odio. Las dos nodrizas se arrodillaron y una de ellas tiró de la mano del niño para que este también lo hiciese.

—Pa…pá—intento decir chibi rey Vegeta

Pero apenas terminar la palabra, su padre le asestó un puñetazo a la mandíbula, aún no del todo formada. El niño empezó a llorar cómo era obvio, pero eso no produjo ninguna pena en su padre que seguía con el rostro serio y la mirada fría. Fría…frías es cómo se habían quedado las dos nodrizas ante la reacción del rey, las dos querían ayudar al niño, pero ambas sabían que si intentaban hacerlo se veían muertas.

—¡No me llames papá, mocoso inútil!—gritó el rey, haciendo que el niño se alterara más—¡Cómo mucho te consiento que me llames padre!

—Pa…de—intentó articular la palabra

Y otro puñetazo en la mandíbula, y así siguió hasta que el pequeño pudo articular bien la palabra. Las nodrizas quedaron horrorizadas con el espectáculo, pero no podían hacer nada para pararlo…

—Llevarlo a un tanque de recuperación—concluyó el rey mientras volvía a su trono—Y enseñarle bien a hablar, dentro de dos semanas tendrá su primer entrenamiento y espero que sepa decir bien padre, porque si no, no será el único que se lleve un buen golpe en la boca ¡Entendido!—gritó con furia a las nodrizas

—Entendido—asintieron las dos nodrizas con miedo

Una de ellas cogió al principito entre sus brazos y con cuidado de no hacerle daño lo llevó hacia un tanque de recuperación, una de las pocas cosas que habían conseguido robar de la tecnología tsufur. La nodriza dio gracias a ello, miró al niño y no pudo evitar sentir una gran pena por él, igual que el día que fue a quitarle sus juguetes. Un niño de dos años en un tanque de recuperación, sabía que el rey podía ser cruel, y que lo sería con su hijo, pero no pudo imaginar que hasta ese extremo y hasta los extremos a los que más tarde llegaría.

La nodriza lo metió en el tanque y se quedo contemplando al pequeño

—Corny, será mejor que nos vayamos, ya sabes lo que dice el rey—le dijo compañera por detrás

—Sí—asintió ella levemente

Las dos nodrizas se fueron dejando solo al pequeño de dos años en el tanque de recuperación, cuando despertó, el principito cayó de culo al tanque y después al suelo, pero después de lo de esa tarde una simple caída no era nada. Miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie, el pequeño se asustó al encontrarse solo en ese sitio tan oscuro, quería gritar o llorar, pero no quería que le escuchase el hombre malo que antes le había hecho tanto daño, ese al que las nodrizas le decían que era su padre.

Oyó el sonido de una puerta abrirse y corrió a esconderse detrás del tanque, para su fortuna, no era quien él esperaba.

—¡Príncipe, no se esconda! ¡Soy yo Corny!—dijo la nodriza viendo el pelo rojo del pequeño que se asomaba detrás de un tanque

El chibi dejó ver su cabecita y la nodriza corrió a arroparle con una toalla, acababa de salir del tanque asique aún estaba mojado

—¿Qué es un padre?—le preguntó el chibi a la nodriza

—Pues…un padre es la persona que junto a tu madre, te da la vida—respondió esta

—¿Y dónde está mi _made_?

Corny no sabía cómo contestarle a esa pregunta—Pues…es que…no está—respondió simplemente para ser lo más sutil posible con el pequeño

—¿Y un padre es bueno?

—Pues…se supone que sí—dijo sin mucha convicción

—¿Y por qué el mío no?—preguntó el chibi confuso

Esa pregunta si que no quería contestársela—Vamos príncipe, ya es hora de dormir—dijo cambiando de tema

—¿Me puedes llevar a hombros? _Etoy_ cansado—le pidió a la criada con ojos de cachorrito

—Lo siento, no puedo, órdenes del rey—le dijo ella con cierta pena

Pasaron dos semanas, las nodrizas intentaron enseñar al niño a hablar lo más claro posible y a andar sin caerse, Corny también le enseño a elevarse un poco en el aire por miedo a cualquier excusa que pudiese sacar el rey para hacerle daño al niño

—Señor, le traemos al príncipe—dijo una de las nodrizas que acompañaban al pequeño a la sala de entrenamiento

El chibi pasó al gran campo de entrenamiento, se acercó a su padre y se inclino tal y como le indicaron las nodrizas. Se acercó con pasos pequeños y bien cuidados para no caerse y saludó con miedo

—Padre—dijo el principito tratando de articular lo mejor posible

Aunque el rey le puso una cara de malos amigos que hubiese hecho temblar al más valiente, este no le hizo nada al chibi y le ordeno levantarse. Después procedió a invocar dos semillas de saibaman

—Señor, no debería empezar solo con un saibaman—sugirió Corny con voz débil— es su primer entrenamiento y…

—¡Silencio!—la cortó el rey tajante—¡Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión, estúpida arpía de tercera! Es mi hijo y yo decido cómo son sus entrenamientos. Además, ya mató a la mujer más poderosa de Vegetasei, su propia madre. No le va a costar nada acabar con dos saibaman

A pesar de solo tener dos años, esa frase quedó gravada en la cabeza de él que nosotros conocemos como rey Vegeta para siempre…

Mató a su propia madre…

Antes de que pudiese salir de su triste pensamiento para volver a la realidad, los saibamen ya le estaban atacando. El chibi se defendía cómo podía pero sin éxito, por poco acaba muerto. Por fin, tras dos horas en las que los saibamen estuvieron prácticamente torturando al pequeño Vegeta, el rey lanzó una onda de ki que acabo rápido con los dos saibamen.

—¡Mocoso, inútil!¡Eres tan débil que no puedes con dos saibaman!¡No debería haberte dejado vivir!—le soltó el rey con desprecio a su hijo mientras se retiraba de la sala de entrenamiento

En cuanto se fue su padre, el pequeño comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente sobre la arena…Mataste a tú madre, no debería haberte dejado vivir… estas y otras frases que se irían clavando en el corazón del padre de nuestro príncipe saiyajin preferido

—Príncipe no lloré, hizo lo que pudo—intentó consolarle Corny mientras lo cogía entre sus brazos

—Corny, ya sabes lo que dice el rey—le advirtió la otra nodriza a su compañera

—No me importa lo que diga el rey, no tiene derecho a hacerle esto a una criaturita inocente, y menos a su hijo

—Cómo quieras, pero si hay algún problema con el rey asumirás tú la culpa—dijo la otra quitándose responsabilidad

—Por supuesto—asintió mientras lo iba llevando hacía la sala médica

Esta vez Corny no se fue, se quedó esperando hasta que el pequeño príncipe saliese del tanque de recuperación, uno de los pocos inventos que habían robado estos últimos años a los tsufur y quizás el más sofisticado junto con los scouters, con los que solo contaban los guerreros de primera clase.

Cuándo se abrió el tanque, Corny cogió al niño antes de que callase cómo la vez anterior, esos tanques estaban diseñados para adultos y cómo mucho adolescentes, no para niños tan pequeños, lo tomo entre sus brazos y le puso la toalla mientras lo mecía lentamente. Cuando despertó, el pequeño comenzó a llorar.

—¿Es verdad que yo mate a mi made?—le preguntó el pequeño llorando a la nodriza

—Claro que no pequeño—lo intento consolar—Lo que pasa es que cuando tú naciste, pues bueno, el cuerpo de tu madre tuvo problemas y cómo aquí no tenemos buenos médicos pues eso…

—Mi padre, dijo la mate yo—seguía llorando el pequeño

—No le hagas caso, todavía está afectado por la muerte de su compañera, se le pasara—intento consolarle—o eso espero—susurró por lo bajo

—¿Y qué es una compañera?

—Pues es una mujer a la que tú quieres y ella también te quiere a ti—le respondió con suavidad—Vamos, ya tienes la cama preparada

—¿Y qué significa querer?—preguntó el pequeño que aún desconocía lo que era el cariño

—Pues querer a alguien significa preocuparte por esa persona, que te guste que este contigo, que la trates bien y sobretodo significa que te preocupe su felicidad, incluso más que la tuya—le explico mientras le guiaba por los inmensos pasillos del palacio

—¿Y tú me quieres?—le preguntó inesperadamente el chibi

Corny no se esperaba para nada esta pregunta a la que no sabía muy bien que contestar, el rey ordeno que nadie debía establecer vínculos con el príncipe, pero ese pequeño le producía tanta ternura y a la vez tanta pena, que aunque su misión era solo cuidarlo a ratos, le había empezado a coger cariño. Tras varios segundos respondió con ternura—Pues claro que te quiero

—¡Entonces tú podrías ser mi compañera!—dijo el pequeño príncipe con ilusión sin saber todavía muy bien de que iba la cosa

Corny rió por este último comentario, y ante la cara de confusión del niño lo cargó y le explico suavemente—Lo siento mi niño pero nos llevamos unos cuarenta años, creo que soy un tanto mayor para ti. Pero no te preocupes, seguro que algún día encuentras a una hermosa hembra de tu edad, que te querrá tanto cómo lo hago yo

Dicho esto, lo acostó en su cama y le dio las buenas noches, iba a darle un besito en la mejilla pero decidió resistir a la tentación

Los días iban pasando y el miedo de nuestro rey Vegeta hacia su padre cada vez se iba alimentando más, y a la vez el odio del padre hacia el niño, cualquier excusa le valía para hacerle daño al chibi. Noches enteras llorando, sin ser escuchado por nadie, excepto por Corny, que aunque tenía unas ganas tremendas de ir a ayudar al niño, no tenía nada que hacer contra las órdenes del rey. Ella sabía que lo peor no era el dolor físico. Muchas veces era peor el daño psicológico…

Chibi rey Vegeta llevaba cada vez mejor los entrenamientos, después de unas cuantas palizas contra los saibaman, consiguió vencer hasta a seis de ellos a la vez con solo cuatro años, edad a la que ya estaba lo suficientemente maduro.

La puerta de la gran sala del trono se abrió dejando ver el gran porte del rey, el príncipe entro con un gran miedo en el cuerpo, que intento disimular andandocon un paso decidido

—Ven, mocoso—ordenó el rey

El príncipe ascendió por la escalera hacía el trono de su padre y se inclinó ante él antes de sentarse en el más pequeño de al lado

—Veo que has aprendido la lección mocoso…

—Sí, padre—asintió el niño con la cabeza baja

Y como no aprender la lección cuándo te enseñan a inclinarte lanzándote ondas de ki a las rodillas

—Veras mocoso, hoy te he llamado para enseñarte una lección muy importante de nuestra cultura. Las clases sociales. Verás todos los nobles de este palacio, tú y yo pertenecemos a la primera clase, es decir, los mejores guerreros de Vegetasei. Luego están los de segunda, la clase mayoritaria o como yo les digo los del montón, no llegan a ser muy fuertes pero no son tan patéticos cómo los de tercera

—¿Y quiénes son los de tercera?

—Lo único más patético que tú en este universo—dijo el rey tratando de dañar al chibi—La mugre de nuestra sociedad, y nuestra carne de cañón contra los tsufur, son débiles, muy débiles, viven en la ruina y no llegan a nada en la vida. Para lo único para lo que existen es para hacer de cebo en las batallas. Para nosotros, los de primera, es una humillación mantener contacto con los de tercera. Con esto he terminado

El pequeño se iba a levantar de su trono, cuándo el rey le apretó fuertemente la muñeca retorciéndosela y le hizo sentarse otra vez

—¡He dicho que he terminado, no que te puedas ir mocoso idiota!

—Lo…lo siento—se disculpó débilmente el chibi

—Ahora puedes irte—dijo después de casi romperle la muñeca

—Pe…pero hace unos segundos me habí…—se intentó quejar

—Hace unos segundos no te había dicho que te fueras, ahora sí. Retírate, no me gusta verte…—terminó con asco

Chibi rey Vegeta salió de la sala del trono con la expresión abatida que siempre solía llevar después de una charla con su padre

—Príncipe ¿Te ha hecho algo?—le preguntó Corny que pasaba por el pasillo a traerle la cena al rey

—Me ha dicho que soy patético y que no quiere verme, y me ha hecho daño en la muñeca. No ha sido mucho…—explicó el chibi con expresión triste

—Tranquilo mi niño, tú sabes que no eres patético, solo lo hace para hundirte—le intento consolar mientras acariciaba su cara con sus manos desgastadas

—Corny ¿De qué clase eres?

—De tercera—respondió la criada un poco avergonzada

—Mi padre me ha dicho que los de tercera son patéticos. Tú no eres patética

La nodriza medio sonrió—También he dicho que tú eres patético y no lo eres. Venga a acostarse—le susurró finalmente

El chibi ya había comenzado a caminar rumbo a su habitación cuando la voz de la nodriza le detuvo

—Te quiero, mi principito—le susurró

Chibi rey Vegeta iba a contestarle, iba a decirle que el también la quería a ella, que era como si fuese la madre que nunca tuvo, pero su orgullo le impedía decir esas palabras y siguió hacía delante cómo si no la hubiese oído

Corny abrió la puerta que llevaba a la sala del rey y entró saludando con una reverencia. Le dejó la cena delante de su sillón del trono, pero cuando se disponía a marcharse…

—¡Detente!—ordenó el rey

—¿Qué más se le ofrece señor?—preguntó ella con toda tranquilidad

—No te hagas la imbécil ¿Qué crees? ¿¡Que soy tonto!?

—¿Por qué dice eso majestad?—Preguntó algo más nerviosa, ya sabía a qué se refería

—¿Por qué digo eso?—preguntó el rey retóricamente—Tú sabes muy bien de que hablo

—No, no lo sé—intentó hacerse la tonta

—Claro, que lo sabes ¿Cuáles fueron mis órdenes?

—Cuidar al príncipe…

—y…

—No establecer ningún vínculo con él…

—Exactamente, y creo que decirle "te quiero" a un niño y consolarle cuando llora es una manera de formar vínculos

—Sí, pero…

—¿Sabes? Debería matarte, pero seré bueno y no lo haré. Te dejó que te vayas esta noche—le ofreció con falsa amabilidad

—No—respondió tajante la nodriza, lo que hizo que el rey se enfadase

—¿¡Cómo que no!?—exclamó el rey furioso

—No puedo abandonar a ese niño. No tiene madre, ni padre…—le respondió valientemente

El rey se iba a lanzar a por ella a matarla, pero antes de hacerlo se le ocurrió un perverso plan en el que, por supuesto, acabaría igualmente muerta.

—Entonces, si tanto quieres a ese niño…¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por él?

—Lo que sea—respondió firmemente

—Entonces…estarías dispuesta a prostituirte ante mí, por salvar el destino de ese niño asesino

Corny gruñó pero finalmente se recompuso—Lo haré si usted promete no hacerle daño al niño

—Que así sea…

Nunca se había sentido más humillada en toda su vida que en esa noche en la que el rey la obligó a hacer de su perra. Además de hacerle prostituirse ante él, también la violó. Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas cada vez que el rey la penetraba con fuerza, pero siempre se auto consolaba pensando en que esto era por su principito. El hijo que nunca tuvo…

A la mañana siguiente…

El rey llamó a su hijo, esta vez, no para explicarle nada sobre Vegetasei, sino para pedirle o más bien ordenarle algo terrible.

—Hijo, quiero que te deshagas de una de las nodrizas del palacio

—¿De quién?

—De Corny…

Chibi rey Vegeta no daba crédito a la petición de su padre—Pe…pero ¿Por qué?—preguntó el chibi nervioso

—Hemos descubierto que es una espía de los tsufur—mintió

—Pe…pero es imposible…

—¿¡Me cuestionas mocoso!?—gritó el rey furioso

—No…

—Pero escúchame. No vale que la mates solo de un disparo al corazón. Esa perra debe pagar por todos los años que nos ha estado espiando. Cuándo esta tarde se esté paseando por los jardines del palacio para traer las toallas limpias. Entonces la atacas.

—Pero padre. Hay mucha gente en los jardines de palacio, sobre todo por la tarde…

—No importa. Tú hazlo y no cuestiones mis órdenes ¡ENTENDIDO!

—Sí…—susurró débilmente

En cuanto salió de la sala del trono, el principito se fue directo a su habitación para llorar en soledad. No podía creer que Corny fuese mala…

Pom, pom

—Príncipe ¿Está bien? Vengo a traerle la comida—dijo Corny mientras llamaba a sus puertas

—¡Vete, mentirosa!—gritó el principito desgarradamente

Corny no entendía nada—Príncipe, yo no le he mentido en nada, no sé a qué se refiere

—Mi padre me ha dicho que eras una espía de los tsufur ¡Seguro que me tratabas tan bien para ganar mi confianza!—gritó entre llantos—¡Me ha dicho que te mate! —finalizó

La nodriza quedó congelada con las palabras del niño, pero decidió pasar a la habitación sin su permiso. Chibi rey Vegeta iba a atacarla, pero apagó el ki que se disponía a salir de su mano cuando vio las grandes ojeras en su rostro y la inmensa cantidad de arañazos en su cuerpo

—¿Qué te ha hecho?—preguntó el chibi pelirrojo bajando la mano

—Nada importante—mintió—No soy una espía, pero tú padre quiere librarse de mí. Hazlo tal y cómo dijo

—No…no—susurró el chibi llorando

—Tienes que hacerlo príncipe, si no lo haces tú padre te hará daño a ti, si no te mata…

—No quiero hacerte daño…te…te….te quiero—le soltó finalmente abrazándose a ella

—Yo también te quiero mi pequeño, haz caso, será lo mejor

—¿Qué te va a pasar cuándo te mueras?—le preguntó con preocupación

—No sé, querido. Hay muchas creencias en el universo, unas dicen que la gente buena va al cielo y la mala al infierno, otras que todos volvemos a nacer convertido en otro ser

—Yo quiero que vuelvas a nacer…

—Mi príncipe…—susurró abrazándole más fuerte

—Crees que si yo me muero volveré a nacer y no veré nunca más a mi padre—le preguntó el principito con pena

—No digas tonterías, tu eres muy pequeño para morir, yo ya tengo casi cincuenta años…Verás cómo algún día tu padre te deja y serás feliz

—Corny…

—Dime

—Te prometo que entrenare para hacerme muy, muy fuerte y que cuando sea mayor matare a mi padre y vengaré tú muerte

La nodriza quedó impresionada, era muy fuerte escuchar a un niño de cuatro años planteándose la muerte y con tales pensamientos homicidas cómo el de matar a su propio padre. Pero dadas las circunstancias lo vio totalmente normal

—Adiós príncipe, voy a cambiar las toallas… —se despidió con lágrimas

—Adiós Corny, hasta siempre…

* * *

**Rey Vegeta**

Después de esa charla hice lo que mi padre me indicó, la mate lentamente delante de todos los presentes en ese gran jardín. Todos salieron huyendo de mí, desde ese día nadie se quiso volver a juntar más conmigo y quede en una soledad que parecía eterna, después de ese acto sanguinario que hice delante de todos, niños y adultos me empezaron a llamar monstruo…

Monstruo…otra palabra que quedó gravada en mi para siempre, al igual que el cuerpo de Corny y sus últimos momentos de vida, y que de que antes de asestarle el último golpe ella me dijo "te quiero". Sí, ella es otra de las vidas que tanto me arrepiento de haber quitado. Ya no recuerdo nada de ella, lo único que puedo recordar es su cadáver sin vida

Y en el próximo capítulo, mi vida sin Corny, solo con mi padre…

* * *

N/A: ¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado este segundo capítulo al que tanto esmero le he puesto. Dejen reviews y opinen please :)


	3. La muñeca

N/A: Primero agradecer por los reviews a todas. La verdad, es la primera vez que escribo Angst y no sabía si iba a poder expresar todo lo que quería transmitir, todavía no sé si he conseguido expresar bien todo, pero por lo menos se qué parte lo hice bien. En este capítulo al Rey Vegeta, también le llamare Chibi Vegeta (Sí, un poco lío, pero él de pequeño también fue chibi Vegeta) Pues bueno disfruten del capítulo

* * *

El pequeño hizo lo que su padre le pidió, se deshizo de la nodriza que para él fue cómo una madre matándola lentamente. El niño sentía cómo la criada contenía sus lágrimas y evitaba chillar para no hacerlo más duro. Dio su vida por ese niño por el que ahora daría hasta su alma.

Pero el dolor del chibi no acaba ahí, mientras hacía esa brutal demostración de tortura, la gente salía huyendo gritando la palabra "Monstruo". De los cientos de insultos que quedaron grabados en el corazón de nuestro rey Vegeta, ese fue el que más fuerte quedó. Tan fuerte que le fue persiguiendo toda su vida…

Tras acabar con la vida de la criada no quedó nadie en el jardín, solo él llorando ante el cadáver de la única persona que le quiso en este universo. Finalmente, cogió fuerzas para levantarse y lavó sus manos de la sangre de la criada en la fuente del jardín

—Corny, juro que te vengare…—susurró el principito entre lágrimas

Tragó aire y se recompuso, ahora tenía que ir a decirle a su padre que había cumplido con lo que le mandó

En la sala del trono…

—Padre, he cumplido con lo que me dijiste—anunció el chibi mientras hacía una reverencia y contenía sus lágrimas

—Bien—asintió el rey—Por cierto ¿Había mucha gente en el jardín?—preguntó con maldad

En ese momento chibi Vegeta no pudo aguantar más y explotó—¡Lo hiciste aposta! ¡Querías que todo el mundo me odiase! ¡Y Corny no es ninguna espía, pero tampoco la escogiste al azar!—le gritó desesperadamente

El rey bajó con pose de furia de su trono haciendo que Chibi Vegeta retrocediese unos pasitos del miedo que el pequeño tenía en el cuerpo

—Veo que eres listo mocoso—le dijo acercándose a él—Por supuesto que lo hice aposta, quería que el mundo viera lo que eres ¡Un monstruo asesino! No tienes derecho a que nadie te quiera, y por eso mate a la única persona que lo hacía

El chibi volvió a tragar aire para finalmente gritarle a su padre que estaba apenas unos centímetros de él—¡Eres malo! ¡Te odio!—le gritó entre llantos

—¡Yo también te odio, mocoso!—le gritó su padre mientras lo cogía del cuello casi ahogándolo—Pero por desgracia para ti, el que manda soy yo—terminó perversamente

—¡No tenías derecho a hacerle daño a Corny!—se armó de valor el principito haciendo que el rey le apretase más fuerte

—¡Maldito, crío! Tú tampoco tenías derecho a matar a Gardenia—dicho esto le soltó el cuello y lo lanzó fuertemente contra la pared—En cualquier caso, quien mató a Corny fuiste tú y quedara en tú conciencia. Iría a revisar el cadáver, pero los gritos de terror y la gente huyendo del jardín me valen cómo prueba. Ya te puedes ir…

Chibi Vegeta se iba a retirar, pero antes su padre añadió—Dúchate antes de acostarte, no quiero que me manches las sábanas de sangre, no se pueden lavar y van para el gasto del palacio

El pequeño se retiró a duras penas, le dolían mucho el cuello y la espalda, pero sabía que si ahora le pedía a su padre un tanque de recuperación sería peor. Cuándo pasó al baño las criadas que había ahí colocando las nuevas toallas se pusieron inmediatamente a prepararle un baño al príncipe. Ellas también tenían miedo.

En cuanto le prepararon el baño, las dos sirvientas se retiraron a todo correr. Chibi Vegeta se metió en la bañera y volvió a comenzar a llorar dejando que las lágrimas cayesen de sus mejillas y se mezclaran con la espuma de la bañera. Su padre tenía razón. Lo de Corny quedaría siempre sobre su conciencia…

Hundió la cabeza unos segundos para mojarse su cabello pelirrojo en forma de flama, que al instante de contactar con el agua se transformo en una larga melena lisa. Pensó en dejarlo más tiempo, unos treinta-cuarenta segundos debajo del agua y ya podría poner fin a su vida. Pero pensó en la promesa que le hizo a la niñera, y desde ese día sus mayores enemigos dejaron de ser los tsufur. Su peor enemigo era su padre…

* * *

Un año después…

El chibi no podía salir al jardín sin que la gente huyese, tampoco podía pasear por los pasillos del palacio sin que los criados se fuesen apartando a su paso. Muchas veces se preguntaba "¿Por qué a él?" Hay millones de personas en el universo y justamente a él le tiene que tocar esto…Gente huyendo a su paso y un padre que disfrutaba haciéndole sufrir y solo lo quería cómo arma para los tsufur, estos le conocían como "El niño monstruo" por lo sanguinario que resultaba ser. Desde la muerte de Corny, ninguna vida tenía importancia para chibi Vegeta; Los tsufur eran su entrenamiento para vencer a su padre, y los demás no eran nada, basura, gente afortunada a la que a cualquiera cambiaría de vida. A veces pasaba los días mirando desde lo más alto del palacio a la gente del jardín. A esos grupos grandes de amigos y sobre todo a esos niños que disfrutaban con sus padres. Se sentía solo, muy solo…

Un día mientras paseaba por los pasillos del palacio, vio la puerta de la habitación de su padre entreabierta. Desde fuera se podía observar la gran cómoda adornada por encima por jarrones de gran valor y…¿La foto de una mujer? El chibi pasó curioso a la habitación para ver mejor el rostro de aquella mujer. Lo contemplo durante y unos segundos y después no tuvo dudas. Aquella foto era de su madre, su pelo castaño rojizo, su color moreno de piel y sus ojos azabache los debía de haber heredado de ella, puesto que su padre tenía el pelo negro, los ojos marrones y la tez más blanca. Oyó los pasos de las criadas por el pasillo. Era por la mañana y la cama estaba deshecha, así que supuso que vendrían a limpiar. Cogió la foto de su madre para examinarla mejor y se marchó corriendo a su habitación

Sentado en su cama y con la puerta cerrada contemplo la foto de la mujer que le dio la vida a consta de la suya. No pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas, se sentía tan culpable por la muerte de esa mujer… De pronto alguien abrió la puerta y del susto, a chibi Vegeta se le cayó la foto de su madre. El rey estaba que echaba humo

—¡Maldito mocoso, no te basta con cargártela de verdad, también tienes que destruir lo único que me queda de ella, su foto!

—Lo…lo…lo siento, pa…padre—se intento disculpar el principito

—¡Puto, crío!—le chilló la oído sujetándolo de la cola—¡Tienes suerte de que solo se haya roto el marco y el cristal y no le haya pasado nada a la foto!

—¡He dicho que lo siento!—gritó el pequeño llorando

—¡Eso no me sirve!—le dijo estrujándole la cola—No veía la foto de tú madre, y se me ocurrió que podía estar aquí, y mira por dónde, estaba ¿¡Que querías hacer con ella!?

—So…so…lo quería mirarla—respondió el chibi temblando

—¡Mentira!—exclamó el rey furioso—¡Querías destruirla cómo hiciste con mi vida!

—¡Tú eres el que está destruyendo mi vida!—le contestó el chibi con valor

El rey llenó de furia por las palabras del niño lo tiró bruscamente al suelo haciendo que se clavara todos los cristales que quedaban del marco de la foto

—Mocoso. Metete debajo de la cama y busca la foto—ordenó el rey

—Pe…pe…pero está lleno de crista…

—¡Me da igual, así aprenderás!

El chibi se metió debajo de la cama a buscar la foto, tenía que ir prácticamente arrastrándose, porque aunque era pequeño su pelo hacía mucho bulto, al no ver nada por la oscuridad de la habitación y la cama se iba rozando con muchos de los cristales de la foto, especialmente en la mano con la que iba tocando el suelo en busca de la fina fotografía. Mientras buscaba encontró algo inesperado. No sabía que era, puesto que no veía nada, pero era algo que hacía bulto, lo tiró hacia el otro lado de la cama dónde no había cristales para cogerlo después. Tras dos minutos pinchándose todo el cuerpo, especialmente las manos con los cristales, encontró la preciada foto. Salió a rastras con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y entregó la foto a su padre. Pero en cuanto lo hizo se volvió a llevar otro puñetazo

—¡Estúpido crío! ¡La has manchado de sangre! ¡Ya no sirve!

—Pe…pe…perdón

—¡Las disculpas no sirven!—le gritó mientras le asestaba una patada en su estómago—Ve a un tanque de recuperación si quieres, pero no vuelvas a entrar en mi habitación…—terminó con un tono amenazante

Chibi Vegeta se fue a duras penas y cómo pudo al tanque de recuperación, a pesar de su lamentable estado se lo tuvo que preparar solo. Cuándo salió, volvió a notar ese vacío de este último año en el que no estaba Corny fuera para abrazarle y consolarle, para decirle que todos los insultos y humillaciones de su padre eran mentira, para sentir que no estaba solo…

Volvió a su habitación y se tumbo sobre la cama, menos mal que hoy no le tocaba entrenamiento, tal como estaba hoy su padre, no hubiesen entrenado, lo hubiese torturado. Se acordó de la otra cosa que "vio" debajo de la cama mientras buscaba la foto y se agachó a por ella. Fue fácil de encontrar, la dejó en el borde y hacía mucho bulto, apenas tuvo que meter el cuerpo. Cuándo lo sacó no sabía que era, parecía una especie de mujer saiyajin, pero muy muy pequeña.

El chibi examinó la muñeca, no había visto ninguna en su vida y no sabía con exactitud lo que era. No podía ser una saiyajin de verdad, porque era muy pequeña pero se parecía mucho a una mujer de verdad. Tenía los ojos violetas, la piel blanca y el pelo negro y muy largo y llevaba un vestidito muy pequeño que parecía hecho a su diminuta medida

—Hola ¿Qué eres? —probó a preguntarle a la muñeca, aunque obviamente esta no contestó—¿No sabes hablar o no puedes?—le volvió a preguntar, aunque esta como era de esperar no respondió. Chibi Vegeta agachó la cabeza algo decepcionado, esa mujer chiquitita tampoco le quería hablar—Bueno, por lo menos tú no huyes de mí…¿Sabes? La gente suele salir corriendo cuando me ven porque piensan que les quiero hacer daño, pero yo solo quiero tener amigos…¿Tú quieres ser mi amiga?—le preguntó a la muñequita, aunque sin respuesta—Mmmm, parece que no hablas, pero tampoco sales corriendo. No hace falta que hables si no quieres, por lo menos me escuchas.

—Príncipe, la cena—le interrumpió una criada que llamaba desde fuera

El principito escondió la muñeca debajo de la almohada y dio permiso a la nodriza para pasar. Normalmente las cenas no se solían llevar a las habitaciones, la familia real comía reunida en el salón, pero en este caso ni padre ni hijo querían cenar juntos. La criada dejó la comida en el escritorio del príncipe y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Cuándo se fue el principito sacó la muñeca de la almohada

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó a la muñeca—No te quería hacer daño, pero si mi padre o uno de su criados ven que eres mi amiga te harán daño

Esa noche durmió abrazándose a la muñeca. Por fin había conseguido hacer una amiga. Una amiga que no hablaba, ni se movía y ni siquiera estaba seguro de si vivía de verdad. Pero por lo menos le escuchaba y no huía de él.

* * *

Dos meses después…

Chibi Vegeta seguía mirando a los niños que jugaban alrededor del jardín. Desde lo más alto de la torre, pero siempre con su muñequita al lado, la que, aún sin saber bien lo que era, contaba siempre todas sus penas. Un día vio un grupo de niñas jugando con otras mujeres diminutas perecidas a las que tenía él y fue a preguntarle que era

—Hola—saludó tímidamente

—Ho..hola—saludó la niña temblando de miedo

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó señalando a una de sus muñecas

—Es…es…una mu…muñeca, un ju…juguete—explicó la niña mientras hacía ademán de huir—Eeeh, yo…me tengo que ir… y ellas también ¿A que sí chicas?—dijo antes de salir corriendo con todo su grupo

El principito volvió a subir a su torre y observó cómo las niñas volvían a donde estaban antes en el jardín. No tenían que irse, solo le tenían miedo. En fin, ya se había acostumbrado a que todos huyesen de él con apenas seis años

Miró a la muñeca. Así que al final solo era un juguete…Su primer juguete—Debí haber pensado que no eras de verdad—le dijo a la muñeca—Seguro que si fueses de verdad hubieses salido huyendo cómo los demás…Creo que para que alguien de verdad me escuche tendría que atarlo de pies y manos y amordazarlo para que no grite…

Aún sabiendo que no era de verdad, Chibi Vegeta hablaba casi todos los días con su muñeca, era lo único de apariencia más o menos saiyajin que no salía corriendo cuando venían, llegó a estar un año entero hablando solo con esa muñeca. Pero las paredes oyen, y muchos criados del palacio les extrañaba oír al príncipe hablar solo. Así que se lo dijeron al rey, quien fue a investigar y efectivamente escuchó al niño de hablar solo. Entonces decidió pasar a su habitación a ver qué pasaba…

El rey entró de improvisto, chibi Vegeta no lo esperaba, soltó la muñeca lo más rápido que pudo pero no tuvo tiempo para esconderla…

—¡De dónde has sacado esto!—preguntó el rey furioso

—No…no sé—mintió por el miedo

—¿¡Cómo no lo vas a saber!?—le preguntó mientras lo agarraba del cuello

—De de…debajo de la ca…cama—dijo el chibi cómo pudo

—¿¡Y qué coño hacía esto debajo de la cama!?

—No…no lo sé

—¡Claro que lo sabes mocoso!—dijo apretándole más fuerte el cuello—Seguro que te lo dejó tu querida perrilla criada. Ahora que recuerdo fue a ella a la que le mande sacar los juguetes… ¿Pero por qué coño te dejó una muñeca y no una nave? ¡Esa mujer te quería volver maricón!

—Yo…

—Pero de todos modos ¿Tú qué diantres hacías hablando solo con una muñeca?

—Es…mi…mi amiga

—¿Tu amiga?—preguntó el rey retóricamente—No me hagas reír mocoso. Una muñeca tú única amiga ¿Por qué? ¿Porque no sale corriendo?—se burló el monarca nde su hijo

—Porque…me escucha

—¡No digas estupideces mocoso! ¡Ya me has avergonzado bastante! ¿¡Cómo te va a escuchar un trozo de plástico!? Te vas a volver loco—Y dicho a esto soltó al niño bruscamente, cogió la muñeca le arrancó la cabeza y la tiró detrás del armario, provocando unas lagrimitas en el príncipe—Sabes mocoso que no tienes permitido tener juguetes, ni mucho menos muñecas que son para niñas ¡Ah! Y no llores más—dijo fijándose en el llanto de su hijo—Pareces una niña de dos años. Y mientras que tú jugabas a las muñequitas yo he estado preparando nuestro combate de mañana contra los tsufur. Prepárate bien "Niño monstruo"—le acabó soltando con asco para después retirarse

**Rey Vegeta**

Después de eso me quede llorando un rato sobre mi cama. Podía levantar perfectamente el armario, pero la muñeca estaba rota y no quise asumir el riesgo de que mi padre mi viese con ella de nuevo

Pues sí, humillante. Yo, el gran rey Vegeta, jugando con muñecas. Pues fue el único juguete que tuvo en mi vida y seguro que si vosotras no hubieseis tenido un juguete en vuestra vida con seis años, seguro que jugaríais a lo que fuera, aunque fuese un balón, un coche o un action men, que son juguetes de chico

Y así me volví a quedar solo ante mi padre, por supuesto prefería a Corny antes que a esa muñeca, por lo menos ella era de verdad, pero con la muñeca me liberaba. Aunque, como dijo mi padre lo único que hacía era hablarle a un trozo de plástico y me iba a terminar volviendo loco. Y sinceramente, me termine volviendo loco. Pero no de esa manera, desde ese día me volví una especie de psicópata. No mataba a nadie, quitando a los tsufur que eran nuestros enemigos. Pero disfrutaba con el dolor de los demás, disfrutaba viendo cómo sufría esa gente a la que ni siquiera conocía. Desde ese día me volví cómo el monstruo que mi padre siempre me hizo creer que era. Con siete años mi cara daba más miedo que todo nuestro ejército entero de élite y prácticamente perdí el habla. No me quede mudo, simplemente no quería hablar. Asentía o negaba con la cabeza cuando mi padre o alguno de los criados me preguntaba y ya está. No volví a hablar hasta seis años después, cuando cumplí los trece y algo o más bien alguien me volvió a dar una esperanza…

* * *

N/A: ¿Qué tal? Déjenme saber. Por cierto, que conste que el rey Vegeta es uno de mis personajes preferidos (Estaréis pensando "Menos mal que le gusta, que sí no a saber que le hace...") XD También me gustaría dejar claro que tampoco me estoy pasando tanto con lo del rey Vegeta y su padre. El maltrato infantil existe de verdad y hay casos en los que algunos padres acaban matando a su hijo. Dicho todo esto, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :)


	4. Rosicheena

N/A: Perdonen la espera, últimamente tengo poco tiempo para editar. Espero que les guste este capítulo en el que Vegeta(el futuro rey) conoce a la que sera su esposa dentro de unos años. Disfruten :)

* * *

**Rosicheena**

Sí, soy yo, la mujer más fuerte de Vegetasei, la reina, la compañera del rey Vegeta y la madre de vuestro querido príncipe saiyajin, y sí, lamentablemente, la mujer que abandonó a Tarble… Se ha hablado mucho de mí identidad y también se ha especulado; para muchos soy una mujer malvada, cruel y despiadada, para otros soy una mujer de tercera que obrando muchos milagros consiguió conocer al rey y seducirle y en el peor de los casos soy la puta del rey Vegeta con la que tuvo dos hijos.

Pues bien, ni una ni otra, soy una hembra de primera que disfruta con la batalla tanto cómo los demás saiyajines, pero también soy una madre, de dos hijos, mi querido Vegeta y Tarble, al que ni siquiera quise o más bien pude ver…

Creo que debo llevar unos…cincuenta años en el infierno. Sí estoy en el infierno, ¿Y sabéis? Creo que lo merezco, no solo por las miles de vidas que quite en mis misiones, si no por abandonar a mi hijo pequeño…pero ahora no quiero hablar de ese tema, no me gusta hablarlo aunque quizás lo hable después.

Pero de lo que venía a hablaros era de mí vida, pues bien, antes de conocer a Vegeta, todo fácilmente resumible. Nací en el palacio de Vegetasei (En esos tiempos aún llamado Plant), mis padres eran nobles y como tenían que ir a reuniones con el rey a menudo me dejaban a cargo de algún criado. Cuando cumplí cuatro años mis padres, junto a un bonito vestido blanco, me regalaron un diario para escribir todo lo que me ocurriera y así, además de guardar mis recuerdos aprendería a escribir, además me dieron permiso para salir a jugar al jardín de palacio

Todavía guardo en ese diario el día en el que conocí a mi querido rey, yo era pequeña, muy pequeña, no llegaba ni a los cinco años y él tendría más de trece…Todavía puedo recordar ese adolescente pelirrojo que pasaba las mañanas y tardes solo contemplando a los demás niños jugar por los inmensos jardines de palacio y también de mi inocencia y curiosidad infantil. No sabía por qué pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que acercarme a él, descubrir porque estaba siempre solo…No sé si fue casualidad o destino, creo más en lo segundo, pero esa tarde de primavera cambió mi vida en gran medida…

* * *

El príncipe Vegeta llevaba más de cinco años sin apenas mediar palabra, algún monosílabo que otro o alguna orden directa. La relación entre el rey Vegeta y su hijo adolescente cada vez era más fría. Estos últimos años las torturas físicas habían sido leves y las psicológicas más escasas, de todos modos el príncipe Vegeta pensaba que no podía hundirlo más de lo que lo había hundido durante su infancia. Pero el rey todavía no había dicho su última palabra…

—¿Lo has entendido?—preguntó a su hijo después de explicarle su nueva táctica contra los tsufur

El príncipe asintió con la cabeza

—¡Mocoso estoy harto de tus jueguecitos del silencio di algo de una puta vez!

—"Algo" —dijo el príncipe con sarcasmo

—Mide tus palabras mocoso—le advirtió su padre—Hoy te libras porque pasado mañana es la batalla definitiva contra los tsufur. Pero no dejare pasar ni una sola de tus insolencias ¿Entendido?—amenazó el rey

Vegeta volvió a asentir con la cabeza

—Deja ese juego tonto de no hablar, mocoso. Me voy a mis aposentos, tengo mujeres esperándome—dijo mientras que se retiraba

El príncipe se levantó y también se retiró a sus aposentos, era tarde y no tenía que hacer. Por el camino oyó gritos de placer provenientes de la habitación de su padre. No lo entendía, su padre le odiaba por matar a su mujer y este se acostaba cada noche con una, más bien varias, mujeres distintas. Muchas veces le han dado ganas de abrir el dormitorio de su padre y preguntarle dónde estaba el "gran amor" hacía Gardenia. Esta noche lo volvió a pensar, pero recordó que hoy se había librado por los pelos de una paliza y su padre no le iba a pasar ni una más. Así que decidió no hacerlo. Simplemente se fue a sus aposentos y durmió.

A la mañana siguiente todo seguía cómo los días anteriores, las criadas llamaban a la puerta y ahí dejaban el desayuno por miedo a pasar. Para el príncipe Vegeta aquello era ya más que normal. Cogió el desayuno y comenzó a devorarlo. Miró por la ventana. Genial. Otro día soleado, el rojo sol de Vegetasei brilla, las aves cantan, los niños juegan mientras que él se pudre solo en su habitación. Hay días que el sol le parece una ofensa más.

Tiene el día libre, piensa que lo mejor es prepararse para la batalla, según su padre la "definitiva" contra los tsufur. Se entrena él solo, ya lleva veintiún saibamans muertos, los va sacando de siete en siete en siete. No son precisamente los tsufur la razón de su duro entrenamiento. Al llegar a los setenta se cansa, comprueba por la posición de ese maldito sol que ya debe ser hora de comer. Se encuentra la comida en la puerta de sus aposentos, la criada no debe ni haberse atrevido a llamar. Termina todo lo que hay en su gran plato y se tumba en la cama mientras que juguetea con la cuchara. Oye voces infantiles, cómo no, provenientes del jardín. Decide asomarse, total, no tiene nada que hacer excepto sentir envidia de eso críos que juegan felices. Todos los días eran igual. Pero hoy iba a ser algo distinto…

En otro lado del palacio se encontraba una pequeña niña de pelo negro largo enmarañado y exóticos ojos violeta. Acababa de cumplir cuatro añitos y hoy sus padres le habían dado permiso para salir al jardín del palacio con los otros niños. Cogió sus regalos de cumpleaños, un bonito vestido de piel blanca que tenía pensado ponerse para jugar en el jardín y un diario con un bolígrafo de color rosa en el que apunto todo lo que sus padres le habían regalado.

Emocionada, dejó el diario en su mesita y se dirigió al inmenso jardín, allí encontró niños de todas las edades, incluso algunos menores que ella. Pero hubo uno que le llamó especialmente la atención. Un adolescente que se encontraba solo observando a los demás desde lo más alto de una de las torres. También vio un grupo de niñas de su edad. Pero algo en su interior que no sabía exactamente que era, le llevo a acercarse primero al joven pelirrojo

—Hola—saludó tímidamente la niña

El príncipe se sorprendió un poco al oír a la niña hablarle cómo si nada. Pero enseguida recuperó la compostura

Al ver que no contestaba, la niña siguió insistiendo—Me llamo Rosicheena…

—Nadie te ha preguntado—le contestó fríamente

—¿Tú cómo te llamas?—preguntó ella dispuesta a intentar entablar conversación

—¿No sabes quién soy?—preguntó el adolescente sorprendido, todo el mundo sabía que él era el príncipe, y también el monstruo…

Rosicheena negó con la cabeza

No sabía quién era, seguro que por eso no salía corriendo—pensaba el príncipe—Soy Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajin—le respondió finalmente

—¡Ala, que chuli eres un príncipe!—gritó la pequeña emocionada para sorpresa del príncipe que pensaba que saldría corriendo

—No es tan "chulo" ser un príncipe—le dijo fríamente

—¿Por qué estas solo?—cambió de tema la pequeña

—Siempre estoy solo

—¿Por qué?

—Porque soy un monstruo, y tú deberías salir corriendo—le advirtió a la niña

—No eres un monstruo—le dijo la pequeña dejándole totalmente sorprendido aunque esa sorpresa no se pudiese leer en su rostro—Los monstruos son feos, tú eres muy guapo—exclamó alegremente haciendo que el príncipe se sonrojara levemente

—¿Tus padres son nobles o algo?—le pregunto a la niña

—Sí

Mierda, sus padres eran nobles, no la podía matar para librarse de ella

—¡Vete, mocosa!—le ordeno fríamente a la pequeña

—¿Por qué?—preguntó la niña algo asustada por su tono de voz

—Esto es peligroso para ti…—le advirtió el adolescente

—¿Esto? No es peligroso, si yo ya sé volar muy bien—contestó pensando que se refería a la gran altura a la que estaba la torre sobre el suelo

—La torre no es el peligro, el peligro soy yo—admitió el pelirrojo

—¿Tú? —preguntó la pequeña extrañada mientras se metía un dedito en la boca

—Te hare daño—advirtió

—¿Por qué me vas a hacer daño?

Esa pregunta se puso a retumbar en su cabeza como un bombo ¿Por qué debe de hacerle daño?

—¿Sabes? Eres un niño muy raro ¿Quieres dar un paseo?—ofreció cariñosamente Rosicheena

—¿Un paseo?—preguntó retórico

—Sí. Es que nunca he salido del palacio y quiero salir. Pero no me dejan a no ser que sea con un mayor. Tú pareces mayor—le dijo, debido a su aspecto físico, a su gran altura y a su expresión parecía bastante más mayor de sus trece años

—Oye, que a mí tampoco me dejan salir, y además no quiero—respondió tajante

—Vengaaaa, será divertido—trato de persuadirle

—No

—Porfaaa…

—No

—Vengaaa…

—No

—Porfi, porfi, porfiiii—insistía la pequeña

—¿Si te digo que sí me dejaras en paz?—preguntó él finalmente

—¡Sí!—exclamo ella con alegría

Vegeta alzó el vuelo y salió de las murallas del castillo y avanzó hasta una zona dónde ya no hubiesen más guardias. No era tan fácil salir del palacio, pero él llevaba toda la vida viviendo ahí y se las conocía todas. Rosicheena le siguió como pudo, puesto que la pequeña todavía no dominaba muy bien el vuelo y por supuesto no era tan rápida como él. Tras avanzar unos cuantos metros de las fronteras del castillo, el príncipe aterrizó

—¡Esto es muy feo!—exclamó la niña al ver el paisaje árido, desierto y destruido sobre el que habían aterrizado

—¿Y qué esperabas? estamos en guerra, todo el planeta está destruido—explicó el adolescente—Y ahora que has salido del palacio, vámonos—ordenó

—Jooo—se quejó la pequeña—Pero si hemos salido muy poco rato. Además, yo quiero ir a un sitio más bonito—exclamó haciendo pucheritos

—Mocosa, haber si te enteras ¡Que estamos en guerra y todo está destruido!—le intento volver a explicar, esta vez a gritos

—¡Yo quiero ir a un sitio más bonito!—seguía insistiendo

El príncipe Vegeta tragó aire, iba a necesitar mucha, mucha paciencia para no cargarse a esa niña—Mira mocosa, te llevaré a dar una vuelta por Plant para que veas que todo es igual y después volvemos al palacio—le propuso finalmente convencido de que lo único que encontrarían serían ruinas

—Vale—asintió la niña entre tarareos

Tras media hora de vuelo lo único que se podía observar por Plant eran, cómo dijo el príncipe Vegeta, ruinas y más ruinas—¿Te has cansado ya, mocosa?—preguntó seguro de que la niña ya estaría cansada y le pediría volver a palacio ya

—No—negó ella airadamente—Y no me llames mocosa, te he dicho que me llamo Rosicheena

El pelirrojo hizo caso omiso de este último comentario y siguió avanzando esperando que la cría se cansara lo antes posible, pero para su sorpresa…

—¡Vegeta! ¡Mira abajo!

La pequeña señalo hacia un pequeño claro lleno de una flora salvaje que en un tiempo fue típica de Plant, rodeado por un lago en el que rompía con fuerza una pequeña catarata

—¿Ves? Te dije que había sitios más bonitos—exclamó la pequeña orgullosa de su descubrimiento

—Sí, ya lo veo—dijo con desgana, como si hubiese perdido una especie de apuesta contra la niña—¿Ya has visto tú paisaje bonito? Pues vámonos ya—ordenó

—No, yo quiero jugar—prácticamente ordenó Rosicheena

Resignado y sabiendo que de todos modos no tenía nada que hacer, Vegeta aceptó—Tienes diez minutos mocosa

El príncipe se sentó al lado del lago en la parte más cercana a la catarata y contempló a la pequeña que en ese momento parecía desprender felicidad, lo único que hacía era recoger flores, no entendía porque eso la hacía tan feliz. Esa bonita imagen de la niña con las flores de diversos colores le hizo recordar que él también fue niño en algún momento, pero al contrario que ella, nunca fue feliz de pequeño, y su vida nunca fue de los vivos colores naranjas, rojos, rosas y amarillos de las flores que ahora sostenía la pequeña, todo en su infancia fue gris, cuándo no negro, y quizás en los mejores casos de un tono violeta. Perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de la lágrima que surcó su mejilla, ni de que alguien se acercaba corriendo hacia él…

—¡Te la regalo!—exclamó Rosicheena sacándole de sus pensamientos

—¿Qué me regalas qué?—preguntó distraído

—Esto—dijo alegremente mientras sacaba una bonita flor de un extraño color negro de entre sus blancas y delicadas manitas

—¿Para qué quiero yo esto?

—No sé—admitió—Pero todas las flores son de colores y esta no, creo que es especial, además es del color de tus ojos—intento argumentar con una gran sonrisa a la que faltaba un dientecillo de leche que probablemente hacía poco que acababa de caer. Esa sonrisa infantil fue el argumento que casi convenció a Vegeta

—Si piensas que es especial entonces quédatela tú—le dijo intentado disimular su sonrisa—Además, muchos saiyajines tenemos los ojos negros

—Ya, pero yo te la quiero regalar a ti—seguía insistiendo amablemente

—Déjalo mocosa, guárdatela tú, conmigo no durara nada. Total, mi padre la romperá al verla…

—¿Tú padre? ¿Por qué?—pregunto Rosicheena extrañada

—Porque me odia—explicó mientras se reclinaba entre las flores

—No creo que te odie, te castiga porque te quiere—repitió sistemáticamente la pequeña la frase con la que sus padres solían argumentar sus castigos

—Créeme, no me quiere—dijo fríamente

—¿Cómo sabes qué no?

—Entre otras cosas—tragó saliva antes de terminar la frase—Porque no quiere que forme vínculos con nadie—cerró los ojos pensando en Corny y en su dolorosa muerte delante de todos los saiyajines que se encontraban en el jardín—Y a veces me…—no se atrevía a decir la última palabra

—¿Te qué…?—preguntó la niña con algo de miedo al ver la expresión de su rostro

—Me…me…hacía daño—concluyó suavizando la frase lo más que pudo

—¿Te pega?—preguntó con ojos curiosos intentando entender a ese misterioso niño que por lo visto siempre estaba solo

El príncipe simplemente asintió levemente con la cabeza

—¿Y tú mamá? ¿Ella también te pega?

—No—suspiró cerrando los ojos—No lo hace…porque está muerta—concluyo la frase dejando a la pequeña helada, sin saber que decir, hasta que después de varios minutos de silencio incómodo él fue el que se animó a hablar—¿Y tus padres?

—Mis papás no me pegan. Hoy me han regalado este vestido, es mi cumpleaños—respondió intentando salir del shock de las anteriores respuestas del príncipe

—Felicidades—dijo secamente

—Gracias…

Otro silencio

—¿Te vas a quedar la flor que te regale?—preguntó tímidamente

—No la quiero para nada, quédatela tú—en ese momento sus ojos se fijaron en una flor de la misma especie que la que le intentaba regalar la niña, pero no era de un color alegre cómo las demás, aunque tampoco era negra—Te la regalo yo, también es rara y es del color de tus ojos

—Pero quédate tú con la que yo te regale—seguía insistiendo

Vegeta, finalmente, cogió la flor de las manos de la niña pero inesperadamente también le cogió del pelo y le hizo una coleta usando de coletero las dos flores, la suya violeta y la negra de la niña, enredadas entre sí

—Quédatelas tú las dos. Estás flores si las cuidas bien pueden tardar varias décadas en marchitarse—le susurró

—¿Qué es una década?—preguntó aún sorprendida

—Diez años

—Oye ¿A mis diez minutos les quedan tiempo suficiente para jugar?—preguntó cariñosamente

—¡Ostias!—exclamó de repente—¡El tiempo!

—¿Han pasado ya diez minutos?

—¿Diez minutos?—preguntó retóricamente con sarcasmo—¡Ha pasado más de una hora!—gritó nervioso comprobando la función horaria de su scouter—¡Mi padre me mata! ¡Vamos al palacio corriendo, mocosa!

Vegeta salió volando rápidamente, Rosicheena intentaba seguirle el ritmo, era difícil puesto que él era mucho más rápido que ella. A los quince minutos él se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir su ritmo y decidió disminuirlo un poco, se la cargaría si perdiese a la hija de unos nobles. Ya estaban llegando, Vegeta miró aliviado su scouter, había vuelto con tiempo de sobra para que su padre no le llamase la atención. Ya solo le quedaba pasar las murallas y sistemas de seguridad, ya las había pasado, cuando de repente…Saltó la alarma

—¡Vegeta, ayúdame!—le gritó Rosicheena, a la que se le había quedado enganchado su vestido nuevo en la valla de seguridad

Podría haberla dejado ahí, podría haber salido corriendo, podría haber dejado que regañaran a la niña, le hiciesen lo que le hiciesen sus padres, seguro que sería mejor que lo que le haría su padre a él. Podría haberlo hecho, pero no lo hizo…

Voló hacia dónde estaba ella y le desengancho el vestido rompiendo la punta enganchada con sus manos, pero al hacerlo fue su manga la que se quedó enganchada en los fuertes alambres—Gracias—exclamó ella

—¡No hay tiempo mocosa, sal corriendo!—dijo empujándola con alteración utilizando su mano libre

La pequeña miró hacia atrás indecisa—¡Corre!—le siguió insistiendo

Siguiendo las órdenes del príncipe Rosicheena salió corriendo, aunque se cruzo con varios guardias pasó inadvertida para todos por lo pequeño que era su cuerpo. Para todos, menos para el rey, que aunque no consiguió verle la cara se percató de su presencia.

El príncipe finalmente consiguió soltarse del alambre a consta de un buen corte en la muñeca por hacer fuerza ante aquel material tan puntiagudo. Consiguió escaparse. Pero ya era demasiado tarde…

Cuando pudo levantar la vista se encontró rodeado de soldados, guardias y, cómo no, la presencia que más le inquietaba, su propio padre: el rey

—¡Falsa alarma muchachos, era mi hijo!—anunció el rey—¡Volved a vuestros puestos!—ordenó a sus soldados y guardia—Vamos dentro mocoso, tenemos que hablar…—amenazó a su hijo con cara de pocos amigos

Vegeta siguió a su padre por los pocos metros que separaban la muralla del palacio, aún con el profundo corte en la muñeca decidió disfrutarlos. ¿Quién sabía? Quizás eran sus últimos momentos de vida

Padre e hijo entraron a solas en la gran y oscura sala del trono, ahí el hijo se inclino al padre por cuestiones de protocolo, pero al hacerlo fue golpeado duramente en el estómago

—¿¡Dónde has estado mocoso!?—preguntó el rey furioso

—Yo…salí del palacio—admitió con la cabeza gacha

—¿Quién era la mocosa que te acompañaba?—siguió el interrogatorio

¿La mocosa que le acompañaba? ¿Habría visto a Rosicheena? Había preguntado quien era, a lo mejor no le vio la cara. No podía decirle quien era, seguro que la haría matarla, y en el mejor de los casos sin tener que violarla. No podía dejar que le pasara lo mismo que la anterior vez que cogió cariño a alguien, aunque esto significase no volver a ver más a la niña, para no levantar sospecha

—No lo sé—intentó mentir, pero lo único que consiguió fue otra patada en el estómago que esta vez le acabo tirando al suelo. Decidió no levantarse por precaución

—¡No mientas mocoso! Claro que sabes quién es

—Es…es…una amiga—susurró intentando no tener que revelar su nombre

El rey empezó a reírse sádicamente de su hijo—Mocoso, no me hagas reír, primero la criada, luego una muñeca y ahora una…niña—pronunció con asco—¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Tomaras té con los peluches?—preguntó sarcásticamente

—Yo…—intentó susurrar

—¿Tú qué? ¿Acaso te estás volviendo un débil?—le gritó pisoteándole en la entrepierna, lo cual le produjo un intensó dolor—¿¡Cómo se llama la niña!?

—No…no me acuerdo—mintió

—¡Mocoso, idiota! Por supuesto que te acuerdas

—No…

—¡Pues deja que te refresque la memoria!—Dicho esto un fino rayo de ki salió de sus dedos para gravarse en el pecho del adolescente—¿Te acuerdas ahora?

—No…¡Ah!—No pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor cuándo su padre prosiguió quemando su pecho

—¿Y ahora?

—N-no—el rayo de ki siguió bajando de su pecho para llegar a su estómago, su padre le estaba quemando la carne del pecho haciendo una especie de línea diagonal que partía del lado contrario del corazón. El dolor era insoportable.

—¿De verdad qué no?—siguió interrogando mientras además de quemarle cerca de la zona del estómago pisoteaba su muñeca herida

—¡No!—gritó intentando contener las lágrimas producidas por aquella insoportable tortura. Sorprendentemente, el rey paró—Esta bien mocoso, no pienso perder más el tiempo contigo, mañana tenemos una batalla importante y tengo que seguir preparándome…

El príncipe se levantó con la idea de llegar lo antes posible a un tanque de recuperación para parar ese terrible dolor de carne quemada, pero…—Otra cosa, esta noche tienes terminantemente prohibido acceder a los tanques de recuperación—añadió el rey

—Pe…pero—intento quejarse

—No hay "peros" que valgan. Coge un trapo o lo que sea y póntelo en el pecho para no manchar las sábanas. Ayer te dije que no me provocaras, lo has hecho y ahora paga las consecuencias…A no ser, claro, que en medio de la noche, o sí no ahora mismo, te venga como por arte de magia el nombre de la niña…En ese caso _a lo mejor_ te dejo usar el tanque de recuperación—terminó el rey con maldad para, a continuación, abandonar la sala y dejar a su hijo desangrándose y tirado en medio del suelo

A duras penas, el pobre Vegeta se levantó y sosteniéndose en el marco de la puerta, con el brazo en el que no tenía la muñeca destrozada, quitó su camisa de piel y se la puso tapando su cicatriz, más que por no manchar las sábanas por no desangrarse esa noche, y se dirigió al baño como pudo para mojar la camiseta con agua fría que ayudara a aliviar el dolor de las quemaduras.

Cuando llegó a sus aposentos se tumbó lentamente en la cama con ayuda de un brazo para intentar no hacerse daño, o al menos, el mínimo daño posible. Cuando por fin logro adoptar una posición "cómoda" , las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas…

¿Cómo puede estar soportando todo esto por una simple niña a la que conoce solo desde esta tarde? Ni el mismo lo sabe, pero la mocosa se mostró simpática con él y no quiere que otra persona querida sufra por su culpa…

Las horas iban pasando, y el dolor cada vez era más grande, no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, pero no iba a rendirse, primero porque ya estaba amaneciendo y después de aguantar toda la noche podría aguantar unas horas más, y segundo, porque verdaderamente no creía en la palabra de su padre. Al fin, alguien abrió la puerta de su habitación…

—Mocoso ya puedes ir a curarte—le dijo secamente el rey—Sí se te queda cicatriz di que fueron los tsufur…

No había nadie en la sala de los tanques, así que, aún con su gran herida tuvo que prepáraselo él solo. Sintió una gran sensación de tranquilidad al meterse en el tanque y hacer desaparecer el inmenso dolor. Por desgracia, los tanques de recuperación solo curaban las heridas físicas…

Cuándo salió se sintió como nuevo, pero al reflejarse en el cristal del tanque comprobó que aunque ya no sentía el dolor de la herida, aún le quedaba una gran cicatriz en el pecho, posiblemente porque al ser una herida tan profunda y al haber pasado tantas horas sin curarla posiblemente no haya sido posible curarla del todo. Comprobó el reloj. Las tres y media. A las cuatro tenía que estar listo, por lo menos tenía unos veinte minutos quitando el tiempo de preparación, para ver a Rosicheena.

Se sentó en la torre desde la que siempre solía ver a los demás de disfrutar, cómo era de esperar la pequeña estaba allí. Subió volando hacía la torre y le saludo cariñosamente—¡Hola!

—¡Vete, mocosa!—le dijo tajantemente

—¿Por…por qué?—pregunto la niña que para nada esperaba esa contestación

Como contestación, se quitó la camiseta y le enseño la gran cicatriz, haciendo a la pequeña retroceder con las manitas en la boca para evitar no soltar un grito de horror

—¡Esto te debería haber pasado a ti!—le gritó con rabia

—Yo…yo—intentó contestar

—¡Fuera de mi vista!—le gritó en un tono que acobardaría al más valiente

La pobre Rosicheena se alejo llorando, dejando a Vegeta de nuevo solo…como siempre

—Lo siento Rosicheena—empezó a susurrar—lo hago porque…te quiero

**Flasback**

_—¿Qué es una compañera?_

_—Pues es una mujer a la que tú quieres y ella también te quiere a ti—le respondió la criada con suavidad—Vamos, ya tienes la cama preparada_

_—¿Y qué significa querer?—preguntó el pequeño que aún desconocía lo que era el cariño_

_—Pues querer a alguien significa preocuparte por esa persona, que te guste que este contigo, que la trates bien y sobretodo significa que te preocupe su felicidad, incluso más que la tuya—le explico mientras le guiaba por los inmensos pasillos del palacio_

**Fin Flasback**

—¡Mocoso!—su padre le llamó desde el balcón

—¡Ya voy, padre!—dicho esto suspiro aliviado, por la expresión del rey parecía que no había visto a la niña. _Parecía_…

* * *

**Rosicheena**

Y como os dije, esa tarde cambió en gran medida mi vida. Primero, ese anochecer el planeta dejo de llamarse Plant, para llamarse Vegetasei y segundo…al día siguiente mis padres murieron por "intoxicación" en la cena de celebración por la victoria en la batalla y conquista entera del planeta. De cientos de nobles que asistieron precisamente murieron mis padres ¿Casualidad? No creo en ellas…

Bueno hablando de mis padres, conseguí ocultarles el vestido roto para que me dejasen salir ese día al jardín a ver a mi nuevo "amigo". Él cual no volví a ver hasta después de unos veinte años…

El vestido, que era el regalo más caro, no me duro ni un día, pero sin embargo, el diario que era una simple libretita con mis recuerdos, entre ellos el de aquella tarde, me duro para el resto de mi vida…igual que la culpa por su cicatriz en el pecho, que solo de verla me dolió a mí también…

* * *

N/A: ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Siento que acabase así el capítulo, pero no había más remedio...

Muchos besos a todos y por favor comenten su opinion ^.^


	5. Una nueva etapa

**N/A: **Perdonen por la espera, sé que tuve abandonado este fic durante mucho tiempo y lo siento. En Navidad no tuve todo el tiempo que hubiese querido para editar. En fin, espero que aún así no dejen de leerlo y disfruten del capítulo:

* * *

**Rosicheena**

Tal y como mencione en el anterior capítulo esa tarde cambió mucho mi vida, bueno, más que esa tarde, el día siguiente, cuando fui a despertar a mis padres…pero ninguno se levantaba…

_Esto debería haberte pasado a ti…_

_Al oír estas palabras las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus mejillas_

_Esto debería haberte pasado a ti…_

_Al escucharlo por segunda vez, sintió como su pecho empezaba a quemar_

_Esto debería haberte pasado a ti…_

_La tercera vez, ahora había dejado de quemar para empezar a doler más. Quitó su vestido blanco, ahora manchado completamente de sangre. Descubrió en su pecho una gran cicatriz, la sangre que brotaba de ella y el olor a carne quemada hicieron ponerse más nerviosa a la pequeña_

_Esto debería haberte pasado a…_

—¡Ah!—la niña se despertó con su propio grito de terror—Solo era una pesadilla…—susurró aún envuelta en lágrimas y sudor

Se levantó y miró la hora en su scouter. Las siete de la mañana. Sus padres ya deberían haber vuelto de aquella cena con los nobles y el rey. Antes de ir a despertarles se dirigió al baño, lavó su cara para limpiar el sudor y disimular las lágrimas. Cuando al fin se calmó, llamó a la habitación de sus padres

—¿Papi? ¿Mami?—preguntó la pequeña

No hubo respuesta, Rosicheena supuso que estaban durmiendo, por lo que decidió entrar a la habitación. Decisión de la que pronto se arrepentiría…

Efectivamente sus padres estaban dormidos, o eso es lo parecía a simple vista

—¡Mami! ¡Mami!—gritaba la pequeña mientras zarandeaba el brazo de su madre sin respuesta

Rosicheena comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, pero intentó auto convencerse de que sus padres estarían jugando. Sí, eso tenía que ser.

—¡Cómo no os despertéis os tiró un cubo llenito de agua fría a la cabeza!—amenazó de la forma más cruel que se le puede ocurrir a una niña de cuatro años

Sus padres aún no despertaban, la pequeña probó el último recurso que le quedaba: Ponerse a llorar lo más fuerte posible

Sus padres, obviamente, no se levantaron de su sueño eterno, pero los que sí que oyeron el desgarrador llanto de la niña fueron los criados que pasaban en ese momento por ahí.

Se juntaron unos diez sirvientes de palacio, la mayoría eran extranjeros que venían de planetas remotos para poder trabajar. Al principió hicieron caso omiso del llanto, pensaron que seguramente la cría estaría llorando por cualquier castigo que le acabaran de imponer sus padres, pero, al ver que el llanto y los gritos no cesaban decidieron llamar.

—¿Se puede?—preguntaron desde fuera los criados con cierto nerviosismo

La pequeña secó sus lágrimas al oír las voces provenientes desde fuera—No sé, mis padres están durmiendo y no se despiertan

¿Dormidos? ¿Cómo iban a estar los padres de aquella niña dormidos con aquel llanto estruendoso?

—¿Quieres que pasemos?—preguntó una de las criadas

—Papá y mamá no me dejan que traiga extraños a casa

—No somos extraños, somos los que venimos a limpiar y servir todos los días, déjanos entrar a ver—seguía insistiendo la criada

Rosicheena frunció el ceño—Vale, pero que solo entre uno. Que como luego me castiguen…—aceptó a regañadientes

La pequeña entreabrió la puerta de su residencia, dejando solo pasar a una de las criadas con aspecto de lagarta azul. La niña guió a la sirvienta hasta el cuarto de sus padres

—Señores, despiértense, traigo su desayuno—probó la criada. En las películas solía funcionar…

—¿Ves? No se despiertan

—¿Estás segura de que tus padres están vivos?—preguntó inesperadamente la sirvienta

—Yo…yo creo que sí—respondió comenzando a ponerse nerviosa y metiéndose un dedito en la boca

La lagarta colocó su mano en el pecho del padre de la niña y quedó de piedra

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Rosicheena preocupada por la reacción de la criada

—¡Llamad a un médico!—gritó la lagarta para que la oyesen desde fuera

Pasó una hora hasta que al fin el médico llegó. Rosicheena permanecía sentada en la cama de su habitación a la espera de lo que pudiese pasar. La pequeña intentaba auto convencerse de que sus padres estaban dormidos y con vida. Pero una cosa es lo que uno quiere pensar y otra la realidad. No le comunicaron directamente la noticia. Pero pudo oír al médico hablando con los sirvientes desde dentro.

—No hay duda. Los padres de la chica están muertos—afirmó el médico—Aún no sé exactamente la causa, pero ese no es mi cometido ahora. Si los familiares quieren saberlo que contraten un forense con el permiso del rey

—Creo que la niña no tiene más familiares…—susurró la criada que anteriormente había atendido a Rosicheena

—Entonces deberíamos meterla en un orfanato—sugirió otro criado

—¿En este planeta hay orfanatos?—preguntó un criado extranjero

—Sí—afirmó la única criada saiyajin—Yo me críe en uno, pero está bastante lejos del castillo y la mayoría de los internos son de tercera

—¡Qué más da! es sólo una cría. Llévala ahí y sigamos los demás con nuestro trabajo—Quitó importancia al asunto el primer criado que sugirió meterla en el orfanato

Y así fue. La criada llevó a Rosicheena al orfanato, quién, entre lágrimas, guardaba su ropa en una pequeña cápsula que hacía de maleta. Antes de marcharse, recayó en dos pequeños detalles: su diario y las flores que le había regalado el príncipe. Decidió llevárselas con ella también. Mientras, el médico y los demás sirvientes volvían a sus respectivos trabajos.

Cuando avanzaban por el paisaje en ruinas de Vegetasei la pequeña no paraba de preguntarse interiormente qué pasaría ahora con ella. Finalmente, optó por preguntarle a la mujer cómo era el sitio al que la llevaba

—¿Qué es un orfanato?

—Un sitio al que van los niños abandonados o cuyos padres están muertos—respondió fríamente la criada, que no tenía cara de muy buenos amigos

—¿Y es bonito?

—No

—No quiero ir—se quejaba Rosicheena

—Te jodes—respondió la criada sin suavidad ninguna

—¡No quiero ir!—comenzó a llorar

—¡Yo tampoco quería limpiar tu asquerosa casa y lo hacía! Así que más te vale callarte o te…

—¿O me qué?—se atrevió a preguntar la pequeña

—¡O hago que acompañes a tus padres al infierno!—le gritó mientras tiraba de su cola para llevarla a rastras

—¡No puedes! Soy más fuerte que tú—gritaba mientras se resistía

—¿Lo eres? Puede que sí. Pero por desgracia aun no has aprendido a luchar—se burló la sirvienta—Ya casi hemos llegado, así que deja de hacer esfuerzos inútiles. No podrás vencerme, y aunque lo hagas ¿Qué harías después?

—Yo no puedo. Pero mi amigo el príncipe Vegeta lo hará—exclamó orgullosa, lo que hizo reír a la criada

—¿El príncipe es tu amigo? ¡Qué buen chiste!—decía entre carcajadas haciendo molestar a la niña—Es diez años mayor que tú, y además es un monstruo, como su padre, como el tuyo, como tú ¡Todos los de primera sois monstruos!

—¡Vegeta no era un _monstro y _mi papá tampoco!—se seguía quejando la pequeña sin éxito

—¡Cierra el pico niña! Menos mal que ya hemos llegado—llamó a la puerta del orfanato

Un hombre gigante y musculoso abrió la puerta. El miedo de Rosicheena iba incrementándose por segundos mientras que la criada suspiraba aliviada. A la vez que miraba con asco a aquel que le había abierto la puerta

—¿Qué desea?—preguntó el hombre gigante

—Internar a esta pobre niña que acaba de perder a sus padres—dijo con un falso tono de tristeza. Si no aceptaban a la niña, le caería un buen marrón

El saiyajin comprobó su scouter y quedó impresionado con la fuerza de la niña—¡Guau! Una de primera. La aceptaremos encantados señorita, pero de momento va a tener que compartir habitación con dos chicos algo mayores que ella, puesto que son los únicos primera además de ella que hay aquí y no nos gusta mezclar las clases sociales ¿Cómo se llama?—preguntó finalmente

—No lo sé—respondió la sirvienta—¡Mocosa! Dile a este hombre como te llamas—ordenó

—Ro…Rosicheena—susurró asustada

—Pasa, Rosicheena, te llevaré a conocer a tus compañeros de habitación ¿Vale?

La pequeña solo asintió levemente por la cabeza

—Tenga un buen día, señora

—Igualmente—exclamó la criada con falsa cortesía a su ex-monitor de combate

* * *

En el Palacio de Vegetasei

El joven Vegeta se encontraba el torre del palacio, observando el jardín, como hacía de costumbre. Buscaba a la niña de ayer con la mirada. Le ordenó que no se volviese a acercar a él. Aún así, quería seguir viendo a su única amiga, aunque solo fuese desde lejos. Para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Pasaron las horas y no la localizaba. Decidió darse por vencido, tocaba entrenar y más le valía no llegar tarde…

* * *

En el orfanato

El monitor guió a la pequeña Rosicheena a la que iba a ser su habitación hasta que le buscasen otra para ella sola. Cuando llegó, llamó a la puerta mientras que gritaba dos nombres—¡Zorn! ¡Tarble!

La puerta no tardó en abrirse, por ella apareció un muchacho de unos doce años de edad, estatura media, pelo morado oscuro, casi negro como sus profundos ojos y con una expresión entre alegría y tristeza al ver a la niña que se encontraba al lado del fortachón.

—Tarble—se dirigió hacia el chico—Esta es Rosicheena, es una niña de primera. Se quedará con vosotros hasta que podamos encontrarle una habitación. Así que ya sabéis. Cuidadla bien y enseñadla pronto a que se haga sus cosas ella solita o si no os la tendréis que quedar hasta que salgáis de aquí ¿Entendido?

Dicho esto se marchó, dejando a la pobre Rosicheena petrificada y sin saber qué hacer. Inesperadamente, el muchacho le tendió la mano

—No me tengas miedo—la intentó tranquilizar el muchacho—No quiero hacerte daño, eres de primera, aquí nadie va a querer hacértelo Rosicheena ¿Es así verdad?

La pequeña simplemente asintió y miró a su alrededor. La habitación era un cuarto bastante grande pero solo constaba de dos camas, unas pequeñas lamparitas al lado y una mesa

—Te presento a mi amigo Zorn—dijo Tarble señalando a su compañero tumbado en una de las camas

—Hola—saludó áridamente el muchacho de unos diez años aproximadamente

—Zorn, sé más suave con ella—ordenó el mayor de los chicos—Recuerda como estabas tú el primer día que entraste aquí

El aludido simplemente bufó, la pequeña se armó de valor para preguntar algo a sus nuevos compañeros—¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis aquí?

Zorn miró para otro lado y Tarble respondió—Él lleva aquí dos años y yo toda mi vida

La última respuesta le chocó—¿Y tus padres?—preguntó finalmente

—No lo sé—admitió el chico de primera—Pero ya tampoco me importa

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque ellos me dejaron abandonado en una cesta justo delante de la puerta de este sitio—comenzó a explicar—No les importaba. No soy débil, tampoco el más fuerte, pero no soy débil. Aún sigo sin entender porque me dejaron aquí. Cuando una pareja no quiere tener a un niño lo mata, no lo abandona. Es más, soy el único que llevó aquí toda mi vida. Los demás son casi todos niños de tercera que perdieron a sus familiares en la guerra, y como aquí nos separan por clases sociales, estuve mucho tiempo solo hasta que llegó Zorn

—Ah—fue lo único que pudo articular Rosicheena al oír las palabras de su nuevo amigo con aquel tono tan profundo

—Ven. Te enseñaré esto—dijo tras terminar su discurso—Zorn ¿Vienes?

El otro niño simplemente negó con la cabeza

—Pues te lo enseñaré yo

Tarble cogió a la pequeña Rosicheena de la mano y la fue guiando por todo el edificio. Todo estaba pintando gris dentro de ese sitio cuando no negro. Le enseñó donde estaba el baño, las pistas de entrenamiento, el comedor y los lugares a los que no debía pasar mientras que le recitaba los horarios de aquel tétrico lugar

—No te preocupes, yo estaré contigo, te guiaré a todos sitios hasta que seas mayor—la tranquilizó su acompañante

—No me gusta este sitio. Es muy feo—se quejó la niña

—Comparado con la guerra este sitio es el paraíso para muchos de esos niños de tercera—respondió seriamente el muchacho

—Lo siento—se arrepintió con la cabeza gacha

—No importa…

Pasaron los días, Rosicheena se fue haciendo poco a poco a los estrictos horarios del orfanato, a las en ocasiones asquerosas comidas, los siempre sucios baños y los arduos entrenamientos. Mientras tanto, en el palacio de Vegetasei el príncipe llevaba días sin encontrar a su amiga por el jardín. No podía ser casualidad. Se armó de valor y entró a la sala de su padre. Todo lo que pudiese hacerle le daba igual. Ya estaba roto psicológicamente y había ido más allá del dolor físico…

—¿Qué le hiciste?—Interrogó directamente a su padre nada más llegar a la sala del trono

—¿No te enseñé modales, mocoso? ¡Inclínate!—ordenó el rey sin apenas prestar atención a su hijo

—Dijiste que me debía inclinara ante las personas que merecieran respetó—contestó atrevidamente mientras su cara dibujaba una sonrisa sarcástica

El rey gruñó—Hoy no tengo tiempo de darte tu merecido, mocoso—él también sonrió, pero con sadismo

—¿¡Qué le hiciste!?—siguió insistiendo con más fuerza

—¿Qué le hice a quién?—preguntó su padre haciéndose el que no sabía

—¡A ella!—respondió directamente aunque sin decir su nombre

—¡Ah! A la niña esa…—no respondió pero su mirada y su sonrisa malvada lo decían todo

—¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste!?—Tuvo que controlarse para no abalanzarse encima de él

—¿¡A mí me reclamas por un día que solo conoces desde hace unos días!? ¡¿Qué le hiciste tú a tu madre!?—gritó enfadado

—¡Deja de meter a mi madre en esto y usarla como escudo!—gritó haciendo callar a su padre—Sé que me odias, pero no tienes que meter a una saiyajin honorable en esto. Además, sé que cada noche te acuestas con muchas mujeres juntas—le reprochó

Se hizo el silencio en la sala del trono hasta que al fin el rey bajó hacía donde se encontraba su hijo y respondió:

—Tienes razón. Te odio—admitió el rey—Al principio fue por la muerte de Gardenia, pero luego…no sé…cada vez me dabas más asco. Y por si soportarte no fuese demasiado castigo, ahora me dices que no debería tener sexo con otras mujeres. ¡Vamos mocoso! Si te da envidia te regalo a una de esa fulanas por tu cumpleaños

—Que considerado. Sería la primera vez que me regalas algo—respondió. Su voz no denotaba ninguna emoción. Las palabras de su padre no le habían dolido en absoluto. Es más, eran todo lo que esperaba

—¡Ahora largo! No tengo tiempo que perder—ordenó finalmente, a lo que el adolescente obedeció sin rechistar

_Maldito…La mataste ¡Mataste a Rosicheena!...A mi única amiga. Lo pagarás caro, igual que la muerte de Corny…Te mataré exactamente como tú me dijiste que la matara a ella. No, lo tuyo será peor, porque lo haré con todo mi odio…_

_Después de eso me convertiré en el rey y gobernaré Vegetasei. Mis súbditos me recordaran con miedo, pero también me recordaran por las grandes riquezas que alcanzará el planeta durante mi reinado._

_ Uniré con una compañera, seguro ella no me ame y yo no la ame a ella. Pero da igual, así mejor. No me volveré loco por amor._

_Respecto a mi hijo…no sé. Sinceramente, no voy a saber ser padre. Pero será educado para convertirse en un rey y guerrero incluso mejor que yo._

_Algún día…todavía quedan al menos unos años, pero cuando llegué ese día no dudaré en ir a reírme encima de tumba… "Padre" _

Perdido en sus pensamientos, fue a su habitación a cenar y a acostarse para mañana levantarse en otro día gris y sin sentido…

* * *

N/A. Fin del cap ¿Qué tal? ¿Corto en comparación? Intentaré que el siguiente, en el que volveré a dar otro salto en el tiempo, sea más largo. ¿Les sugiere algo el nombre de Tarble? XD En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y háganme saber. :)


End file.
